Prank Too Far
by DanielCorcoran
Summary: When Squishy returns to pay a surprise visit, he decides to play a little prank on his old friend Bonnie, however the joke quickly goes too far and Bonnie ends up revealing more than she should. Contains nudity, an underage character and humiliation. NO FLAMES.


Another peaceful day was occurring in Lumiose City and currently, nearly all the kids there were enjoying a new Amusement Park that just opened up recently. It had roller coasters, Ferris wheels and sweets, all Pokémon themed and Pokémon friendly too.

One of the children riding the roller coaster was the younger sister of the city's Gym leader; Bonnie and like the other kids she was laughing and screaming with joy as she zoomed around in circles at a super fast speed.

Normally, her big brother Clemont or her father would be with her, but she had managed to convince them to let her go alone. Though it took a great deal of begging to do so.

Eventually, the ride stopped and Bonnie and the other kids all stepped out of it before walking away, albeit in a dizzy manner.

"Whoo!" Bonnie cheered. "That was so much fun! Next I should try… Ooh! The Ferris wheel!"

Bonnie quickly started to head in the direction of the large, circular ride, unaware that she was being watched.

In the bushes, unknown to Bonnie, a strange green creature was watching her, a creature that she had traveled with at least a month ago and named 'Squishy'.

He had previously left with his twin and Greninja to do some important work in Kalos and now returned to pay Bonnie a quick visit. Feeling bored and wanting to make their reunion special, Squishy had decided to play, what the humans called 'a prank'.

He had seen her play these 'pranks' on her brother frequently while they were traveling and now he was going to play one on her and he knew just how. Squishy's body glowed a bright green colour before he changed into a dog-like creature that was its 10% form and dashed out of the bushes at a super fast speed toward Bonnie.

"La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la!" Bonnie sang as she skipped while making her way to the Ferris wheel, completely oblivious to what is coming her way. As she keeps singing, Squishy gets closer and closer until finally…

From behind he strange creature quickly grabbed onto both Bonnie's skirt and the leggings with its teeth, biting through both fabrics with ease. That moment, Bonnie started to feel something pulling on her bottom clothes and keeping her from moving any further.

"Huh?" she said, surprised before the unthinkable happened.

As Squishy moved his head back, he pulled her skirt and shorts forward as well. Both articles of clothing stretched as much as they could before starting to tear up.

Soon enough, with one quick pull, the fabric of all their lower garments tore, each thread of fabric snapped off one by one before they are finally ripped right off Bonnie's person and carried in the mouth of the dog-like Squishy, who quickly ran off in a random direction.

The bits of clothing that didn't make it with him fell right off onto the ground immediately after, exposing Bonnie's frontal area and all the junk she had in her trunk, which was what mainly caught people's eyes as it was quite round and plump for someone her age.

While it would be just a little big on an adult, it was huge on someone as small as her, and it was a wonder she managed to keep all of it covered and contained in her leggings and skirt.

Everyone else around her gasped sharply in unison upon seeing what just happened, though Bonnie was deeply confused and didn't seem to notice what had been done to her, even glancing at all the blushing, shocked and disgusted people around her didn't help.

She did feel a cold breeze brush across her cheeks however, which cause her to squeak. She quickly reached around to her bottom, perplexed by how cold the wind felt even though she was wearing a skirt and leggings, at least… that's what she thought.

"What the…?" Bonnie remarked in disbelief and confusion as she continued rubbing her hiney. As she does so, her eyes slowly widen and her pupils narrow to little dots as she rubbed the bare flesh of her rump.

She quickly looked back and gasped in shock finally realized what she should've realized a long time ago; her skirt, shorts and panties were gone, and her ass was hanging out for all to see.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, startling some Pokémon, and people, in the distance and sending some flying Pokémon zooming off into the distance. She blushed as she looked around and saw all the wide eyed people staring at her.

Then someone finally laughed, causing her to freeze up. "Hey! You can see that kid's _tushie_!"

The people quickly start laughing, including their Pokémon, causing Bonnie to blush bright red. Her stomach practically turned upside down as they continued to laugh and point at her butt.

The blond girl futility used one hand to grab and pull down the back of her shirt to cover her badonkadonk while using her other hand to grab the fallen bits of her skirt and cover her front as they continued to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, look at her _butt_!"

"Wow! I never knew a little girl could have such a big butt!"

"Guess all that fat she eats goes to her glutes!"

"Poor kid, having a huge rump at this age? Hate to see her when she gets older."

As the crowd continued to laugh and point at her, the little girl slowly backed away in embarrassment and shame.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Bonnie muttered; her face now so red that it looked like it was glowing.

She heard a squealing sound behind her and turned around to see a mother and her daughter. The mother quickly shielded her kid's eyes.

"How dare you! There are other children here!" The mother stated, sternly. "Put some clothes on for goodness sake!"

Another woman also started to push her child away. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Showing off your rear in public! It's disgusting!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"Wait! Not! It's not my fault!" Bonnie tried to explain herself before she noticed someone taking out their camera. "No! No don't! Don't take any pictures!"

Bonnie began to rush toward the one holding the camera but before she could get very far, her foot hit a rock, causing her to fall right over. As she fell, she screamed and released her grip on her shirt plus the remains of her clothing she was using to cover herself.

The eight-year old hit the ground head first, her bottom half sticking up in the air. She groans as she rubs her head, too disoriented to hear or feel anything.

A couple of girls behind Bonnie that were walking in her direction stop when they see her before they suddenly recoiling and yelping with horror upon finally noticing the little girl's rump.

Because of how smooth, clean and flawless it was, when the sun shined its light on it, it seemed to shimmer a little. However, the girls were too grossed out to really notice it.

"Yuck! Gross! Ew!" They yelped.

The girls both cover their faces and turn away while continuing to moan and cry in disgust.

As they did so, Bonnie lifted herself up a little and looked back toward the two girls sheepishly. The rest of the people around her continued to laugh at her though, and that made her feel more and more humiliated and embarrassed.

Eventually, the ashamed little girl managed to get up and flee, all while grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling it down to at least _try_ to cover her rear.

She quickly hid behind a Charizard statue and took a peek to make sure the crowd wasn't following her. She did, however, fail to notice some Pokémon; a Ralts, a Fletchling and Helioptile near her and bugging out when they saw her childish booty.

Ralts promptly used Psychic to lift Bonnie up into the air, much to get surprise.

"Hey! What is this!?" The little girl cried before Ralts psychically moved Bonnie away from the statue where everybody could see her again.

"Hey! There she is!" One guy called out.

"Ah! No!" Bonnie cried. She was about to move back to behind the statue but a thunderbolt to the butt by Helioptile made her jump and turn around, covering her rear, looking startled.

"Hey, everyone! Cheeks ahoy!" Someone yelled. Bonnie blushed again as everyone starts laughing at her. One guy even takes a picture.

Bonnie glanced left and right, feeling and looking humiliated as she covered to try and cover herself. "Oh… I need something to cover my hiney and fast!" she said to herself. Bonnie quickly turned and saw something that made her eyes light up. "Ah!"

She quickly started to run to the left and along the way she grabbed a fallen newspaper. Bonnie wrapped it around her waist to cover everything below and pressed down the front area of the newspaper to keep it from falling off as she ran.

"Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get home…!" Bonnie repeatedly to herself continuously.

* * *

As Bonnie ran around the place, she darted from one hiding place to the next, some of which included a bench and a fire hydrant, all while going in the direction of home.

She stops when she sees some people walking her way, and while they thankfully hadn't seen her yet, Bonnie still squeaked and dashed to an alleyway.

Bonnie made her way down the long dark alley before she finally stopped and sat her newspapers covered tushie down while hugging her knees looking miserable.

"Oh… what am I gonna do?" she asked aloud. "If I go out there everybody's gonna see me! But I can't stay _here!_ I gotta get home and put a skirt on, so I can cover my big butt!"

After a minute or two of waiting, Bonnie finally stood up from where she was sitting and took a peek out of the alley to see if anyone was around.

The streets seemed quietly and empty enough, but still Bonnie was extremely nervous and hesitate to leave.

"Well… here goes everything…" she declared before zipping out of the alley and out onto the street. She glanced down both ways before running down the road as quickly as she could. "Come on… come on…"

Bonnie was baffled by how far away her home was, as she never remembered it being that way. The cool breeze that was flowing between her legs didn't help matters either and made her shiver a great deal, almost made her freeze up in her tracks too.

She soon reached the corner of a building and took a peek around it. There were several people around but nearby was her house, which brightened her up greatly.

"My house! Yes! Finally! My bare butt is saved!" Bonnie declared.

As she got herself ready to make a dash for her house, a lone Pancham snuck up behind her wearing several items on its tiny body. If Bonnie could see it, she would remark on how similar it was to Serena's Pancham before she captured it.

Pancham saw the newspaper skirt Bonnie was wearing and got a mischievous look in it's eye. It snuck up toward Bonnie slowly and quietly, all while grinning widely and reaching toward the newspaper she was wearing.

"Ok Bonnie, on the count of three you make a break for your house…"The blonde girl said to herself, still unaware of the Pancham behind her. "One… two… three!"

Upon saying 'three', Pancham quickly swiped Bonnie's newspaper skirt just before she started running for her house.

Now without the newspaper covering it, the two plump orbs that made up Bonnie's butt jiggle and bounced freely.

The little girl immediately froze when she heard the laughter from all the people nearby. She looked and gasped sharply when she looked back and finally noticed that her rear was uncovered. Bonnie screamed again as she used both hands to cover her rear, she didn't care that her front half was exposed, that wasn't the part of her that people that were laughing at.

"Hey everybody! It's Bonnie Bigbutt!" Someone called out, creating more laughter.

"Whoa little girl, where you goin? The National _Booty_ Convention?" Someone else jokingly asked.

"Yeah! Shake those tail feathers, kid!"

"Whoo-hoo! Right on, Bonnie!"

"Way to raise a rumpus, little girl!"

As the jeering and amused comments continued, Bonnie startled to tremble like a leaf while tears started to swell in her eyes. She could see it now; all the papers showing her big behind on the front cover, the whole city and possibly the whole _region_ would be staring at her big patootie and laughing at her wherever she went.

Even her brother wouldn't want to be affiliated with her following this and she wouldn't blame him. Still, the thought of this happening made Bonnie's knees collapse and caused her to whimper, but she refused to cry in front of all these people as she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well… if my reputation is doomed… might as well go out with a bang…" Bonnie told herself before taking another deep breath. She then removed her hands from her tush and lowered her head to the ground while her now uncovered rump stuck right up in the air. "Tada!"

People started to cheer and wolf whistle at this while also clapping happily, now that Bonnie was finished fighting and trying to hide, they could stare at her oversized hindquarters all they want.

They all started to take out their cameras to take a picture but as the sun shined it's light down on Bonnie's smooth, flawless cheeks, the light reflected off of it and ends up blinding everyone present. They all cried out in pain and covered their eyes as they turned away, their Pokémon too, causing a surprised Bonnie turned around to see what all the ruckus was about.

"My eyes!"

"It's so shiny!"

"Too smooth!"

As everyone continued to cover their still burning eyes and wander around nearly blind, Bonnie looked at the two white globes on her body and happily rubbed it.

"Thanks tushie… I owe ya one…" she whispered.

Just then, a police siren was heard coming closer and Bonnie looked ahead to see Officer Jenny zooming over on her scooter before parking beside her.

"Officer Jenny!" Bonnie gasped, surprised.

"Bonnie! Why in the world aren't you wearing anything down there!?" Officer Jenny demanded.

"It's a long story…" Bonnie bemoaned.

"Well use this to cover yourself up." Officer Jenny told her as she took out a blanket and dropped it for Bonnie to catch. "Honesty, don't you know public nudity is against the law?"

Bonnie quickly stood up. "But I do! Honest! It wasn't my fault!" she tried to explain.

Officer Jenny turned away and held out a hand. "I said; cover yourself up! Are you _trying_ to let everyone in Luminous City see your butt?"

Bonnie then heard renewed laughter nearby and turned to a building, at the very top of it, some kids were staring down at her and laughing while holding up a sign that read 'NICE BUTT!'. The blonde girl blushed when she saw it and quickly covered her whole body with the blanket.

"Oh _man_ …" she moaned as she walked away toward her house.

As she shamefully left, Squishy watched from the shadows and felt a great deal of guilt for his role in Bonnie's humiliation.

Perhaps the prank had gone too far…


End file.
